Across a Thousand Miles
by Keidox
Summary: A songfic based on the song A thousand miles. My first shot at a songfic and to apologize to the readers of my other fic, 'The Prophecy' for not updating. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: I apologize that I have not updated my story, 'The Prophecy' yet. I got more of the series and I want to watch that first before I attempt to wrote more of my fic. This is my first attempt at a one shot songfic so keep that in mind when reading. I hope this makes up for my delay in posting. It's based on the song 'A Thousand Miles.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked around nervously, trying to sense the hanyou that would be determined to stop her if he caught her trying to go home again. Then she would have to sit him to get him to let her go. As often as she used it, she didn't really like the idea of slamming Inuyasha into the ground, no matter how unaffected he acted afterwards. She smiled sadly, he almost never gave any reaction to anything, only when Kikyo was around. 

__

Makin' my way downtown

Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound

Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head to clear it of the upsetting curve that her thoughts had taken. If she cried, Inuyasha would be bound to sense it. She didn't know that at that moment, he was perched in a tree, watching her silently, trying to figure out why her emotions had shifted abruptly from worried and anxious to sad. He could tell that she was trying hard not to cry. But why? 

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way, makin' away through the crowd

He didn't have a clue. His first thought was that Miroku had done something to her again but if that was it, she wouldn't be crying. She would be outraged and he would have heard the shout of 'Pervert.' Nothing like that. He jerked when the well was filled with a bright light and Kagome's scent disappeared. He scowled, mad at himself for letting his attention drift away and letting Kagome leave. 

Kagome had wondered briefly on how she had gotten away so easily. But she passed that aside, he had probably been to busy with Kikyo to notice or sense her going. Kagome had known that Kikyo had been watching them for quite some time, a few days at least. Kikyo had apparently done something to hide her scent because Inuyasha didn't know that she was there. He hadn't left at all and Kikyo hadn't either. 

'He probably saw her and took off after her,' she thought, tears forming in her eyes once again. She tried to banish the images of Kikyo and Inuyasha together from her head but they stuck. She laid down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow, tears sliding silently down her face, her shoulders shaking, but making no noise as she wept. 

And I need you

And I'll miss you

Inuyasha crept along the side of her house, silent as any predator. He knew that he was making no sound and he jumped when he heard a cheery voice at his side. 

"Hiya Inuyasha-nii-chan!!!" The little boy was grinning widely as he spoke.

Inuyasha blinked quickly as he tried to register that he had just been caught by a little boy not taller than his elbow.

"It's Souta! What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha finally gained back his voice, "Keh."

"Are you here for neechan? I don't know if she's here. I haven't been inside. In fact, I thought that she was still with you but if you're here, I know she came back!!"

Inuyasha clamped a hand over the young boy's mouth as his sensitive ears picked up a slight sound. He removed his hand and shushed Souta when he made to talk again. Inuyasha moved quickly. His movements a blur as he let himself be drawn to where she was by her scent. An urgent feeling took control over his movements as he lengthened his leaps, ignoring the boy that was staring at him.

__

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by 

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I can just see you tonight 

Inuyasha leapt next to the window, peeking inside before seeing Kagome on the bed. He slid the window open as quietly as he could, wincing when it creaked and hoping that Kagome hadn't heard. It didn't seem like she did and he slid into the room, squatting down next to where she lay, appearing to be sleeping. He shook her gently. 

__

There's always times like these when I think of you 

And I wonder if you ever think of me

Kagome felt herself being pulled back into the world of reality. She struggled against it. In her dreams, she heard a voice, "Kagome…" It whispered to her. She knew who it was immediately and felt relaxed.

"Inu…yasha," Inuyasha looked at her when she mumbled his name. He took her chin between his fingers and turned her face to him. She was still sound asleep. He took in every feature of her completely lax face. She looked so…vulnerable like this. Inuyasha didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next. 

Before he knew it, he had lifted Kagome gently off the bed and cradled her form close to his own. He stood and moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, bringing Kagome with him and blushing as she didn't awaken but instead buried her face closer to his chest. 

Inuyasha settled into a comfortable position, back against the wall. He positioned Kagome in his lap, bringing his arms around to support her head and nestling her in the sleeves of his kimono. Kagome didn't stir. She shifted and brought her hands to rest against his chest, snuggling against him peacefully, a small smile crossed her face. 

Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her head, knowing that he would probably be shrieked at and 'sat' in the morning, or when she realized where she was but for some reason, he didn't care. He was content to just rest like that for as long as he could. He knew that she had been crying, he could smell it and that terrified him. He hated when she cried, especially like this. 

__

Everything's so wrong and I don't belong 

Livin' in your precious memory

Kagome sank back into sleep, the disturbance disappeared and she instead found herself surrounded by comfort and a feeling of warmth. She felt completely safe where she was and didn't wish to leave anytime soon but she felt herself waking up, despite how hard she clung to it.

Inuyasha felt Kagome waking. She shifted against him, her eyes cracking open as she lifted herself up and yawned. She leaned back against the warmth behind her once more before realizing what the warmth actually was. Her foggy mind took in Inuyasha's clear presence and her eyes widened, turning slowly to face the seeming to be sleeping Inuyasha. Her face turned crimson and she moved to get up. She stopped when she realized that the action might disturb Inuyasha, who barely slept. Instead she settled back down, not noticing that Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. 

__

Cause I need you

And I'll miss you

Inuyasha had his head down so Kagome didn't see his eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up in pure surprise. He had been expecting something much different than her staying in his arms, and happy to if the satisfied sigh told him anything. He had been expecting her to scream as soon as she woke up, yelling at him and sitting him until his back broke. 

Kagome shifted so that her face was right next to Inuyasha's bowed head, obviously not noticing the confusion of his thoughts. She turned her face into the crook of his neck and curled deeper into the warmth and comfort that he offered. 

__

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by 

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I can just see you tonight

Inuyasha's breathing quickened. He was in a state of inner turmoil. What should he do? He could go on pretending to be asleep. But for how long could he do that? He knew that she was still awake, her soft breaths brushing against his neck. She inhaled deeply. Her lips quirked in a smile and she moved her head back against his chest. She felt his heart against her cheek. 

__

Tonight

Surely she could tell how she was making him feel. She could feel how fast his heart was beating. She could tell how fast his breathing had gotten.

__

I don't wanna let you know why I drown in your memory

Apparently not. 

__

I…I don't wanna let this go

Kagome had no clue that he was awake and struggling against himself. All she knew was that he was here and had placed her in his lap on his own will. He hadn't forgotten about her. She felt completely safe and protected. She could feel his presence all around her, breathing in his warm scent. Kagome reached up slowly, her hand creeping up his face until it found his ear. The warm fuzzy ear twitched as she stroked it.

Inuyasha couldn't help the purr that escaped him in a helpless reflex, nor could he help the way his head tilted to her hand. 

__

I…I don't…

Kagome dropped her hand. Inuyasha decided. 

__

Makin my way downtown 

Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound

He shifted and Kagome's eyes snapped open, raising her head and looking up into his warm golden eyes. He cradled her closer to him, watching carefully to gauge her reaction. Kagome looked startled but that melted into a warm smile. 

"Inuyasha…" she greeted him softly, whispering his name through the lips that all of a sudden looked so appealing to him, catching himself when he caught his eyes tracing them.

__

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way, makin' away through the crowd

"Kagome," he said in reply, "Why did you leave?"

__

And I still need you

And I'll still miss you

"I just had a lot of homework to finish. That's all Inuyasha," her eyes told him very clearly that she was lying to him.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. Why were you crying?" Inuyasha's eyes remained on hers, refusing to let her look away.

__

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass us by 

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I can just see you… 

Kagome turned away, but his fingers caught her chin, turning her to face him again. 

"Did you see…Kikyo?" her voice was soft and he could hear the sad undertone that she tried so hard to hide.

"Kikyo? What do you mean?" Inuyasha was clearly confused. He hadn't seen Kikyo for a while.

"You didn't?" Kagome stared at him, obvious bewilderment showed in her eyes, "She was there. She was watching you."

"She was? For how long?"

"Three days...." Kagome looked away before she could start crying again.

__

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by 

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I can just see you…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, hesitation in his voice. He knew what this was about now, "Does that bother you that much?"

"Yes…" her voice was almost inaudible. 

"Why, Kagome?" He erased all emotion from his voice.

"Because…I love you," she refused to look at him.

Inuyasha lifted her face to his, bending down to fasten his mouth over hers, pouring into it all the joy at her confession and the feelings that he knew he had felt for her for what seemed like forever.

Kagome's eyes widened and her hands tightened on his kimono. Inuyasha felt her surprise. She kissed him back with as much emotion and force that he gave. 

__

If I can just hold you…

Kagome pushed him away suddenly. She looked away.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

"Inuyasha…Who is it?"

Inuyasha turned to her, obviously confused, "Who is what?"

"Who do you love Inuyasha? You still haven't chosen yet have you."

Inuyasha could say nothing to this. He knew that it was true.

"I'll be waiting for you when you make your choice, Inuyasha," Kagome's eyes were sad as she spoke, "I'll wait for you."

__

Tonight…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: How did you like it? This was a one shot fic so don't be expecting more of it. 'The Prophecy' should have another chapter post by the end of this week so be expecting it then. See ya then! Ja.


End file.
